While this invention will be described for clarity as it applies to cell phones, it can equally be used on PDAs or office desk phones, if desired. In addition, while this disclosure and claims will be described in reference to cell phone calls, this invention applies equally as well to other communications such as text messages, email, internet data usage, application usage, photos, document access or any other media stored in the phone. Therefore, the term “media” is intended to include all of these various media.
Use of company-provided cell phones for personal use is often discouraged or forbidden. Users often end up carrying additional devices (cell phones, computers, thumb drives, etc.) to keep personal information and make personal calls or other communications such as texting, taking photos, accessing documents, etc. This practice can get frustrating and cumbersome, especially when traveling for business. Alternately, using personal cell phones for work calls (i.e. conference calls or customer calls), makes reimbursement difficult without submitting the itemized bill of the specifics of all personal calls or media. When the term “call” is used throughout this disclosure and claims, other media than “calls” are intended to be included in this term.